mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dead God of Sea
Prelude In the seas of Remnant, there are many things to be afraid of. Grimm below the surface are a constant threat, ships of all kinds falling prey to them. But these blue waters hold a far greater threat now. Not for humanity, but for the Grimm. The ship forced it's way through the clear waters alone. It had no companion, though at a glance it hardly needed one. A battleship in all but name, this huge boat powered forth with no fear of the Grimm. But it wasn't the weapons lining the deck that gave it's crew such confidence. No, their confidence came from the Captain of this ship. For her strength rivalled that of the ship itself. "Captain! We have detected three of them. By the looks of things, they're heading for the ice field. If we don't stop-" Cut off mid sentence by the hand raised, the inexperienced sailor practically gulped in fear. The ship was from the Flotilla originally, the Fria. This young man had always longed to join as he had grown up on the ships himself. He had heard the Captain had done the same, but regardless of their shared home he still found her intimidating. "Even if they do make it to the ice fields, they need to be removed before the Flotilla returns. If the Fria can't follow them, then I shall." She smiled at him, but it didn't make him feel at ease. The power you felt just from her presence never let him relax. "Of course Captain Agua." "Please, no formalities. Call me River." Chapter One The Fria was slicing through the waves like a knife. Not as large as an actual battleship, what it lacked in firepower and mass, it more than made up for in speed and manoeuvrability. And these two traits were exactly why it was so dangerous. Both for the Grimm or anyone that would threaten the Flotilla. However, it could only do so much. "Captain, we'll catch them, but it'll likely be at the same time we reach the ice fields." River pondered this. The Fria had proven itself many times against the Grimm, but this would be the first time it had gone into the ice fields, let alone fought in them. She didn't doubt the ship in the slightest, however these conditions were quite different than usual for the crew as well. "Continue, but focus on keeping us safe. The ice is just as likely to do damage if we aren't careful." The bridge went silent after this command. But a minute later an officer spoke up. "Ma'am, I was keeping an eye out for more Grimm and found something behind us quite a way. Remember those pirates that tried to hit the sub fleet several weeks back? From what I can tell, it's them." Some dark whispers went around the room while River took this in. If he was right, they had to do something about this. But if they didn't deal with the Grimm it would spell trouble for the civilian ships when they came. On the other hand, leaving the pirates could spell even more trouble. And that meant there was only one option. To go after both. Which meant she had to leave them in charge of the Grimm. The ship was certainly capable of dealing with pirates and had done so once before. However it was more of a deterrent than a proper opponent. The Fria was designed to deal with Grimm after all. When fighting human foes, humans were the best response. "I'll take care of the pirates. Stick to the mission and make sure the ice fields are clear. As long as you don't get caught off guard this is no different from any other hunt." Stripping off her jacket, the powerful body beneath was far more evident. Differing from the majority of the Flotilla's militia, River was a former Huntress. She was not the only one, but it was uncommon for those that left to return home for good. Those that did were the backbone of the Flotilla's defence. Her second in command was one such person, though several years her junior. "You're up Tiru. Keep it going, I'll be back shortly." Pulling off the shirt draped over her head, Tiru just sighed. River had a habit of wearing a swimsuit at all times, something not even being a Huntress had cured her of. A fairly common trait for those living on a ship though, she was in the same position. Leaving the woman to finish throwing her clothes at a chair, she took charge straight away. Despite appearances, River was hardly a negligent captain, simply one better suited to make full use of her skills instead of directly commanding the ship at all times. "You heard her lads! Get moving, we've got Grimm to hunt." A hand still grabbed River's shoulder before she escaped through the door. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back at the serious face Tiru was giving her. "Come back in one piece eh?" There was a moment of silence while this was taken in. After all they'd been through, the crew had learnt they generally didn't need to worry about her. Of course when she was going alone against pirates, it was a slightly different matter. This would be the first real fight without backup. Once this sunk in, she returned the gesture. "Just one piece? Not a problem. I'll be sure to grab a souvenir." Chapter Two Humming to herself, the bikini clad woman was skating across the water at high speed. Hardly practical attire for a fight, River didn't intend to give them much of one. Crippling or sinking the ships just visible above the waves would be more than enough until they'd dealt with the Grimm. She certainly wanted to beat them all senseless after the raid they'd done, but it would have to wait. Only several minutes away now, a flash of light from one ship caught her eye. It wasn't long until she discovered what it was. The muffled explosion and accompanying geyser of water told an obvious tale. "Are they seriously shooting at me? I dunno whether to commend them for actually seeing me or admire that stupid response." Gripping the Turbines tighter at the new threat, she casually swatted aside the lucky shot that followed the first. Unless they had a truly amazing gunner, it was not something she'd have to repeat at this range. Lowering her body closer to the water's surface, River pushed her semblance harder. Reaching roughly sixty knots, she was bearing down on the ships at an alarming speed. Right up until the third shot suddenly appeared before her. Reflexively batting it away from her body, she stopped dead. No way. Are they really that lucky or is someone actually that good with a ship's gun? Gazing at the culprit, River's eyes narrowed upon seeing another flash. And waited. It only took a few seconds for her to spot the round sailing down. Straight at her. "This is a problem." In the last second, River didn't dodge. Nor did she deflect the explosive round like the previous two times. When it was just inches from her chest, her hand had darted forth and punched into the warhead just behind the tip. It didn't go off. She had perfectly hit the detention mechanism. Still holding the explosive out from her body, River took out her scroll and checked her signal. As expected, she had none. "They definitely can't be allowed near the Fria. Even if only one of them is this accurate, that's way too many hits to take to sink them all." Flicking the warhead from her hand, her gaze rested on the pirates for a moment. Reaching them underwater would be easy for her. But every wasted round would help should it end up being a ship to ship fight. That and River was rather annoyed. Clearly these pirates hadn't learnt their lesson and fully intended to attack the Flotilla again. They definitely had more firepower than last time. Scrap instead of souvenirs then. I hope they know how to swim. And with this vindictive thought passing through her head, she sped fourth herself at double the pace she had previously. The moment she did so the pirates began firing in earnest. In the minute and a half it took her to reach them, only the one gun managed to get close. River saw them racing onto the deck of each ship right before she closed in. A futile response. From the start she never had any plans to set foot on any of them. Slamming into the side of the first ship, she immediately dove beneath and began her work. The Turbines were not a very versatile or advanced weapon. They did one thing and one thing well. Cut. I might be the only one that can cripple a ship like this, but the Flotilla should probably make some countermeasures against this kind of thing She began slicing. It was far from easy work, the hull of any ship was made to keep them floating as long as possible. An angry River made that rather short indeed. Thirty seconds and the keel was gone, along with a hole torn into the bowls of the ship. Pausing only to destroy the propellers on the way past, she broke the surface briefly to refresh her breath. And was immediately hit by one of the main guns. Chapter Three River got the breath she needed. And a mouthful of fire as well. Though it was mostly the latter so she wasn't much better off than before. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based work Category:In Progress